Many electronic devices, such as semiconductor chip devices (e.g., computers) and telecommunication equipment, generate heat during operation. This heat can adversely affect the performance and/or service life of the devices, so for these devices to operate well for an extended period of time, the devices should be cooled. A device can be cooled, for example, with a fan that blows cooler air to the device or draws heated air away from the device.